The present invention relates to beds in general and to base and mattress combinations in which the hardness can be varied by the consumer.
A typical consumer purchases a bed only a few times in his lifetime and with time, it is often the case, that the hardness and corresponding degree of support provided by a once comfortable bed is no longer suitable because of his changing circumstances, for example, aging or gaining in weight.
Furthermore, wear and tear on a mattress also has a detrimental effect on its hardness such that, over a period of time, used mattresses often cause or at least aggravate back pain.
Therefore, there is a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly desirable to have, a bed in which its hardness and corresponding degree of support can be readily varied by the consumer.